House Mohrgan
NOTE: This is no longer a major house of New Lordaeron as of the 43rd day of Summer Year 31. House Mohrgan: (East Darrowmere Borough) Prior to the Third War, the Mohrgan’s found their power rivaling that of the Redpath and Marris families. But after the war, both of those families were so vastly reduced that the House Mohrgan was quickly acknowledging the region’s leading family upon the establishment of New Lordaeron. Hestein Mohrgan is the lord of the family and he administers the East Darrowmere Borough with his sons Dacius and Alfred. The Mohrgan’s are recognized as possessing a great deal of agricultural strength; yet, disputes over irrigation rights with House Stannard has led to many unresolved conflicts regarding the power of an individual borough. Because of this, the Mohrgans are often opposed to the House Forsen and Lordaeron Temple Knights’ interferences. The House often uses spies and assassins to satisfy their designs; however, they also provide some of the best intelligence to the Temple Knights. *'MOTTO': “The earth’s bounty speaks to those that listen.” *'COLOR:' Red *'SYMBOL:' An upright bundle of bound wheat with two castle towers flanking *'PRE-CIVIL WAR OBJECTIVE': To replace House Forsen as the leading family in New Lordaeron, to replace the LTK’s Lord Marshal with someone that will favor them, to maintain their agricultural supremacy over the Thondroril Borough, and to rebuild and fortify Darrowshire, and to establish a network of spies across the Eastern Kingdoms. Former Relations: +2: Browman +1: Brambleward, Galbarrow 0: Andyr-Barov, Caballero -1: Lossier -2: Stannard, Forsen Pre-Civil War Specifics*: *House Mohrgan was isolated among the nobility during the early days of New Lordaeron due to Lord Hestein’s arrogant treatment of the emerging upper classes. However, he was forced to soften his approach when it was apparent East Darrowmere would end up without any friends. Hestein immediately sought to befriend Lord Augustus of House Browman . Their relationship was made strong with Hestein’s encouragement of the Browman’s cultural developments. *House Brambleward has been a targeted by House Mohrgan due to the strength and skill of their militia as well as their control of the route between north and south Darrowmere Forest. Brambleward has only been partially receptive to Mohrgan’s overtures---yet for the most part they desire to stay out of the Mohrgan-Forsen rivalry. *House Mohrgan sees House Galbarrow as a prime ally in their competition for dominance. Lord Hestein believes that if his house can replace the Forsen’s then the capital should be relocated to Stratholme---which would favor the Galbarrows. So far there have been some successful trade agreements for iron and copper in exchange for the Mohrgan’s foodstuffs. *House Andyr-Barov has been a little cold to the Mohrgan’s in the past because Lord Thadean is a friend of the Forsens. Neverthless, Lord Hestein does not wish to create any more new enemies---so he is willing to overlook Thadean’s slights---primarily because Hestein expects he will one day rely on the fortress of Caer Darrow to save the East Darrowmere. *Though House Caballero was once House Forsen’s primary ally, the Mohrgan’s are forced to interact with them---particularly because of an agreement in which the Caballero’s banks have created a grain exchange to gold trade market. Lord Hestein prefers not to deal with Lord Beket in person as he finds him “as intolerable as mead and eggs for afternoon tea.” *House Lossier treats the Mohrgan’s in the same way as most: friends when not bothering them. However, Mohrgan’s grain shipments have become critical for the Lossiers whose agricultural abilities are limited by troll thieves so Lord Vagan Lossier has tried to keep his agreements for food a secret from the other Houses. Nevertheless, Hestein is displeased with the lack of respect from Lord Vagan. *House Stannard has hated the Mohrgans for nearly three hundred years----ever sense one of the ancestors of the Stannards stole a bride from one of the Mohrgans. However, no one remembers the details. Through fate’s irony, the Stannards and Mohrgans would be one of the few noble families of Lordaeron to survive. When the border between the Thondroril and East Darrowmere Boroughs were being decided, it quickly blew up into a debate over the rights to have water from the Thondroril River diverted to them. The Stannards refused to any agreement and the Forsen were forced to apply pressure until an agreement was reached. From then on, House Mohrgan and House Stannard competed with each other for everything--- this has led to the rivalry occasionally flaring up into open hostilities. *House Forsen is at present the Mohrgan’s greatest rival. It is no secret that House Mohrgan wants to shove the Forsens out of the central seat of power. There has been a host of suspicious activity surrounding the Mohrgans----no doubt aided by the fact that Lord Hestein controls Lordaeron’s network of spies. But a few of those activities circle around attempts on the lives on Lord Lutheri’s life. Although the Mohrgans keep up the appearance of joviality around the Forsens, they try to evade them for the most part and limit the involvement of the Temple Knights in everyway possible. *Article mentions relations to other houses before the House Mohrgan officialy took rebel side in the Civil War of year 31AC. Today Once the Civil War of the year 31AC began the Mohrgan lands were the Kingdom of Darrowmere's bread basket and strongest ally. And thus when the tide of war changed against their odds and the war was lost and the Kingdom of Darrowmere was dissolved the lands of the Mohrgans were forcefully reconquered and the family decimated. The only Mohrgan at Tyr's Hand's courts is her grace, Lady Elaina Mohrgan, who had been granted mercy due to her neutrality in the war. Category:Lore Category:New Lordaeron